Magic is Might
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Harry and his son Jonathan are in Diagon Alley when they've been seperated, "DADDY!" A man with messy black hair and emerald green eyes spins around, "JONATHAN!" Shoving through the crowd, Harry pulled his son into his arms when he hears it. "Harry?" Green eyes flew up to the charcoal eyes of Jonathan's second father. MPreg. Slash. Read Review. Rated T because it isn't explicit.
1. To Save a Life

**Words before intro: 1,348**

**I don't think that I've got the numbers right, for how many breaths/ chest compressions for CPR right. But other than that, I don't own Harry Potter, the song 'How to Save a Life', so far all I 'own' is Jonathan, who was going to be originally named James, but I don't think the other father would approve.**

**And though I think that they're stupid.**

**Warnings: MPreg, (**_**EVENTUAL**__**) **_**Slash (MalexMale/Yaoi).**

**Prologue**

"Daddy!" Cried out a little boy, causing a man with black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar's heart to stop, as he turned around and raced towards the scream of his son.

"Jonathan!" He bellowed, shoving through the crowd.

When he reached the boy he picked him up in his arms. "Daddy, I'm so sorry, I was looking at something in the window and then you were gone."

"Oh god Jonathan. You just scared the life out of me."

"Harry?" _Right about here is where I should have realized that my life was about to change again. It had changed when… Severus came to tell me that I was a wizard.. when I got sorted into Gryffindor… when I had defeated Voldemort… and more importantly when I fell in love._

_After I realized what was happening to me, I petitioned to the Board of Governors, and asked that they made a class for the muggleborns, and orphans raised by muggles. Because coming into a world that we didn't know existed until a couple of months before was a bit of a shock, in and of itself. I wish there had been a class like that for me. Don't get me wrong, I'll never regret Jonathan, but if I had known that it was even possible I would have been more cautious._

_Because when you're a male wizard coming from the muggle world, there are a few things that you know with absolute certainty. You're a boy. The wand chooses the wizard. And __**ONLY **__girls__ can get pregnant. I think that it's definitely one of the things that they should tell students that were raised in the muggle world. Magic is Might, and magic just might allow two powerful wizards to have a child together. No potions, spells, or surrogates involved. Just love and power, that combines to create a child._

_So when I heard the father of my son's voice, I looked up, and hoped to all that was magical in the world that it was somebody else._

"Harry?" _I was wrong._

The man who was crouching on the ground holding the child to his chest looked up so swiftly his neck popped. "Sev?"

**Chapter One – To Save a Life**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_~The Fray – How to Save a Life_

Harry jerked up in bed breathing heavily, and froze for a moment, before he jumped up and started to run towards the Great Hall from Gryffindor tower. People called out behind him as he ran through the corridors, but he ignored them. He didn't realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt until he burst through the front doors, and bolted through the rain towards the tree that despite all that had happened in the last twelve hours was still thrashing through the air. Pointing the wand that he didn't know had been in his hand, he pointed it at the branches as he neared it, "_Immobulus!"_

Ignoring the branches that still moved he dodged them until he reached the hole that led to the tunnel that let out at the Shrieking Shack. He ran down the tunnel hunched over to avoid getting his head taken off by one of the clumps of dirt and rocks hanging from the ceiling. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry Potter shoved the boxes that blocked the sitting room of the cottage from view, and climbed out of the tunnel, before slumping to his knees beside the body of his professor. He slapped the man in the face, "Wake up!" he yelled.

When nothing happened, he pointed his wand towards the man's robes. "_Accio Potions!"_ He cried. When several vials flew into his hands, accompanied by a bezoar, Harry looked skeptic for a moment, before shoving the stone down the motionless man.

"Harry?" A voice called down the tunnel, but Harry looked over the potions, trying to figure out what they were, recognizing one as a pain potion, he unstopped it and poured it into the man's mouth, followed quickly by what he recognized as a healing potion. When nothing happened, Harry ripped the black robes open, and determinedly ignoring how toned the chest was, placed his hands on his chest, directly over his heart and started pressing down repeatedly, copying something that he remembered from one of the few tv shows that he had been allowed to watch when he was a child.

After ten compressions, he bent down and hovered his head over his professor's mouth, watching to see if the chest rose, listening for the breath, and hoping to god that he felt a puff of air on his cheek. When none of these things happened, he pinched his professor's nose, tilted the head back, other hand both supporting the jaw and holding the mouth open, and pressed his lips against the cold unmoving ones below him. He forced his breath into the other man's lungs fifteen times before moving back into position and continuing the chest compressions. "Wake up you bastard!" he yelled out as he tried to restart the man's heart. "Wake up!" He yelled again, before he moved to breath into the professors mouth again. When he returned to giving compressions, he noticed, from the corner of his eye, that the professors neck was healing.

Harry felt someone land beside him. "Harry, it's too lat-."

"No it isn't Hermione, his neck is healing! He's going to wake up!" When he finished with the third round of chest compressions he moved to breath into the professor's lungs again, afterwards, trying another look, feel, hear check, and growling when the man still wasn't breathing on his own. "Damn it Professor, Wake up!" He yelled, moving to do another round of chest compressions.

He didn't notice the people who had followed Hermione down the tunnel, and were now standing behind them, watching as Harry tried to resuscitate the Dungeon Bat. Hermione tried again to stop him, "Harry he's dead." She said, as if she were speaking to a child.

Harry's eyes shot to the hole in his professor's neck, which was shrinking in size, and closing up. Jerking his hands away, he grabbed a blood replenishing potion out of the small pile and dumped it down the man's throat, before breathing into him again. He moved to start doing more compressions when Hermione slapped his hands away, staring amazedly at the spot where his neck had been injured, and was now healed. Harry bent down to hover his head above the professors again, and just when he was about to move away, he felt the smallest of shuddery breaths against his cheek. "Ha!" Harry cried out in triumph, pulling a naked arm towards him, and pressing his fingers into the pulse point on the man's wrist. When he felt the soft thumping against his fingers he smiled brilliantly, before turning to Hermione. "He's alive!" He leaned over the professor's head again and started tapping his cheeks. "Wake up!"

The man's breath evened out, and Hermione, who was at his wrist called, "His pulse is getting stronger.

Harry flashed her a look and started to smack the professor's face harder. "Wake up damn it!"

He gave a deep shuddery breath before black eyes opened slowly, and focused in on the emeralds that hovered a foot above him. A hand rose, and Harry heard people stepping back, before it touched his cheek. "Harry." His voice croaked softly, before the eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

Though incredibly shocked, Harry refused to let what his professor did make him freak out, so he stood and levitated the body, before turning around and seeing all of the people standing there. "Move, I've got to get him to the infirmary!"

The people who continued to stare at him, stepped to the side, and allowed the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Chosen One, Savior to pass, levitating the body in front of him carefully.

**So, what did you think?**


	2. Hello

**Word count before intro: 1,680**

**Total Word count before Intro/Outro : 3,028**

**I don't own Harry Potter, the song 'Hello', so far all I 'own' is Jonathan, who was going to be originally named James, but I don't think the other father would approve.**

**And though I think that they're stupid.**

**Warnings: MPreg, (**_**EVENTUAL**__**) **_**Slash (MalexMale/Yaoi).**

**Chapter Two – Hello**

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

_~Evanescence_

Two days after their arrival at the Hospital Wing, Severus still being unconscious, and Madame Pomfrey wanted to try and heal the bruise on Harry's chest from the killing curse that he had received in the forest. Harry, who normally hated being stuck in the infirmary, loathed it even more since he felt absolutely fine. Since she had warded the doors, windows, and her floo, only against Harry leaving, he spent most of his time sitting in a conjured chair next to his potions professor. He always cast a silencing charm around them, because he didn't want to have to worry about someone overhearing a secret of either of them. "I know that it's weird, and it was completely the wrong time to be thinking about things as trivial as sexual preference, but I realized something as I was walking into the forest to give myself up. I had just passed Ginny, and I realized, that thought I missed her, I didn't love her as anything more than a sister anymore. Yesterday she came in to visit me, and asked me if we could get back together after everything was over. I tried so hard to feel something for her, but when I couldn't I just flat out told her, 'Gin, I think I'm gay'. And, well I'm surprised you didn't wake up from her screeching, but she started yelling things like, 'why have you been leading me on', and 'why didn't you tell me sooner'," Harry growled before continuing, "and my personal favorite, 'then choose not to be gay'."

Since he was staring at his hands, he didn't notice the Professors eyes open, or his hands twitch. "Then the room got really silent, and at first I thought it was because they thought she was as much of an idiot as I did, but then I realized that my magic was swirling around me like gusts of wind, and that they were afraid. I glared at her and she backed away, and when I spoke, it sounded so much calmer than I felt. I said to her, 'I didn't choose to be gay in the first place. Why would I choose to be something that will get me criticized and ridiculed for the rest of my life'? It's bad enough that since the battle people are going to be following me around because I've killed Voldemort, but now they're going to be hounding me with howlers because I fancy blokes." Harry sighed, and closed his eyes. "As if being me weren't hard enough in the first place, now there's just another thing for people to fixate on." He turned his head to the side, and opened his eyes, jumping to his feet when he realized that Snape was staring back at him. "Hello! You're awake!"

"You're an idiot Potter. An idiotic, sentimental Gryffindor." He croaked out.

Harry looked taken aback, before giving the grouch man a small smile, "that's what I've heard. Can I get you anything?"

"Water?" He croaked again before grunting.

Harry waved his hand and conjured a glass, before pointing his wand at it and casting a silent '_aguamenti'_. He helped the professor take a drink, since he didn't seem to be able to move his arms very far. "Do you need a pain potion?" At the fiery determination in the older man's eyes Harry rolled his own. "Nevermind, I'll be right back with it." He deactivated the silencing charm, and cringed when he heard the yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE?" Ginny screeched. "I BROUGHT A MINISTRY OFFICIAL SO THAT WE COULD GET MARRIED, HOW CAN HE NOT BE HERE."

Harry took two steps away from the curtain, as the color drained from his face. A deep shudder traveled down his spine as Madame Pomfrey replied, "Miss Weasley, please keep your voice down, there are sleeping patients here, who need their rest to heal."

Harry barely had enough time to pull his cloak out of his pocket and yank it over himself before the curtains surrounding Snapes bed were vanished. Ginny stalked forward and looked around, as if trying to make Harry appear out of nowhere. "WHERE IS HE YOU BASTARD?"

Snapes eyes narrowed. "How should I know?"

Harry had been angry at what she had called him, though he didn't know why, but when Ginny raised her wand against him, he pulled off the cloak and stepped in between Severus and her. "How dare you raise your wand against someone who can't defend themselves."

"WHY WERE YOU WITH HIM? HE'S JUST A FILTHY DEATH EATER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME, I'VE BROUGHT-."

She became very silent when his wand was pointed at her, though it also could have been because his magic was swirling around him again. "I know, you brought an official from the ministry so that we could get married, which I have already told you will NOT Happen!"

Ginny tried to jump past him to attack the man on the bed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Harry stopped her, "You need to leave."

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HURT THE EVIL SON OF A BITCH?"

Teeth gnashed against each other. "Snarky, yes. Git, definitely. Grouchy, absolutely. But if you insult the bravest man that I've ever known, there isn't a force in this world that will stop me from hexing you into an oblivion." When she tried to move past him again, he reached his hand around to wrap around the back of her neck, and led her towards the door. "Like Madame Pomfrey tried to tell you, there are patients here that need their rest to heal. Until you can speak something quietly, that isn't an untruthful lie, then stay the fuck out." He growled, slamming the doors shut after he shoved her out, and erecting wards so that she couldn't enter again.

He turned around and the furious look dropped when he realized everybody was staring at him. A man in dress robes walked up to him, "though I must say I'd be delighted to officiate the marriage of the Savior, I'm terribly glad that I didn't have to marry you to her."

"I'm not a bloody savior." He said, walking past him, and towards the back of the room where Madame Pomfrey had the potions.

"Mister Potter, thank you for getting her to leave, and for the wards."

Harry grabbed the desired potion and turned to look at her, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "I'm sorry that my magic keeps.. getting loose. It's never done that before."

The healer just patted him softly on the shoulder. "Harry, you cast the most powerful 'expelliarmus' that I'm sure anybody has ever seen. Your magical core is just trying to resettle itself from all of the strains it's had on it recently."

He smiled, and looked extremely relieved. "That's good. I've begun to think that I'm going a bit insane." She just smiled back and patted his shoulder again, before walking to help a patient. Harry was called out to as he was walking back to the bed that was occupied by the potions master, and he waved back, and spoke to them for a few moments before continuing on his way. When he made it back to the aforementioned bedside, he waved his hand to make the bed curtains re-appear.

Snapes eyes were closed, but when Harry stepped closer, he had opened them in time to see Harry make the curtains reappear. "I think that the more likely situation is that there was a block on your magic, and when you… died, it died with you."

Harry unstoppered the vial, and pressed the glass against the potions masters lips, afterwards he sat back down and crossed his arms in front of his chest as if waiting for him to explode. "Okay, now let it out."

"Let what out?"

In his best Snape impression Harry suddenly started yelling, "YOU INSOLENT BRAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME STAY DEAD. YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH OF A DUNDERHEAD AS YOUR FATHER-."

Snape raised an eyebrow on his otherwise emotionless face. "Don't presume to know what I'm feeling right now, because you don't know." He said quietly.

"Then tell me. Because Madame Pomfrey has erected wards so I can't leave the Hospital Wing, and you're the best company in here."

Snape just gave him an odd look, so Harry rolled his eyes, conjured an ottoman to prop his feet up, and leaned back into his chair. "What are you doing?"

Harry opened his eyes. "I'm going to go to sleep, I'm not getting into another hospital bed here unless I'm in fatal condition. They're bloody uncomfortable, and I'd much prefer my chair." When there weren't any more comments from the older man Harry leaned back into his chair again, and fell asleep.

Madame Pomfrey popped her head in a couple of minutes later and sighed exasperatedly. "Finally!" She said, before conjuring a blanket to cover Harry up with.

Severus gave her an odd look. "Finally what?"

"From what I understand, after he defeated You-Know-Who, Harry went up to the tower and slept for about an hour, before suddenly running through the castle, and out the doors into the Shrieking Shack. Miss Granger and a handful of aurors, and members of the order followed as fast as they could, thinking that something was wrong. When they arrived on scene, Mr. Potter was using a muggle technique to resuscitate you. He used your potions on yourself, and a bezoar, and I assume, though I wasn't there to confirm, I assume that some of his magic leaked out and helped heal you."

Snape looked at the young man at his bedside. "Finally what?" He asked again.

"He's finally asleep. He hasn't slept a wink since you two were brought in."

**So, what did you think?**


	3. Nightmare

**Word count before intro: 1,287**

**Total word count before intro/outro : 4,315**

**I don't own the song 'Nightmare'. I don't own anything Harry Potter, I just own Jonathan and Flora. P.S. I've decided that Remus and Tonks are still alive. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry if I spelled the ice cream guys name wrong. .  
**

**And though I think that they're stupid.**

_**Warnings**_**: MPreg, (**_**EVENTUAL**__**) **_**Slash (MalexMale/Yaoi).**

**Chapter Three – Nightmare**

_I've been here before  
My twisted little nightmare  
It's recurring now  
I've been here before  
I've got my heart tied up  
Just like they wanted  
I guess I'll do this again_

_~MEST_

_It all started that day in the hospital wing, when you woke up. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I was awoken by my own screams. Normally I put silencing charms around my bed, because I almost always have nightmares. But I guess that I was just too tired, and I didn't think of it. Thankfully Hermione had just walked in._

* * *

"Sirius is being tortured," was the first thought that ran through his mind, followed closely by, "and he's being tortured right in front of me." As soon as that thought even began to cross his mind, he was fighting against the arms that were holding him.

"SIRIUS!" But they didn't turn towards him. The world swirled and he was watching Sirius fall back towards the veil. Suddenly the familiar form of his godfather morphed into that of his best friend Ron. "No!"

"Harry!" A harsh voice came from in front of him, as two hands were placed on his face, and suddenly the image of Ron morphed into Hermione, and she was having her arm carved into.

His hands flew up to his eyes so that he could try to hide his sobs, pushing Hermione's hands off of him. "I'm so sorry that I let her torture you Hermione. So sorry that I couldn't protect you. Everyone keeps saying how I'm so great, to be able to defeat Voldemort, but I'm not great at all. You got the word Mudblood carved into your arm and Ron lost his brother. I'm such-." He was cut off when a hand entangled itself into his hair, and jerked his head back. He opened his mouth to yell when a calming drought was poured down his throat.

Hermione withdrew her fingers from his hair, and smoothed it down, as she let the calming drought take effect. "You're wrong Harry. You are such a good man." Silent tears started to fall down her cheeks. "You went into the forbidden forest, walking past your friends, people that care about you, and let an insane megalomaniac kill you. You are so brave."

Harry shook his head, trying to fight the calm that was descending on him. "I wasn't brave enough." He said, and despite how soft it was, the full infirmary had gone silent as soon as he screamed, and could hear every word that he said. "If I had just told her that I was me then-."

"If you had told Bellatrix who you were, she would have summoned Voldemort and we all would have been murdered." When Harry crumpled, she pulled him into her arms. "What was it about this time Harry?" She asked, as Ron joined the hug, giving his friend and girlfriend his support.

"It started off with Siri being tortured, but then he transformed into Ron… and then, right before I woke up I was standing in the Manor watching her digging her knife into your arm." He sighed, the potion finally taking its full effect. "I'm so sorry guys. I wasn't intending on falling asleep, or else I would have put up a silencing charm."

"Mate, sometimes you're such an idiot." Ron said, leaning back so that Harry could look at him. "We're your friends. We have been camping together for a few months shy of an entire year. We've stood beside you in every major moment in your life since you've came to Hogwarts. Why in the blazes do you think we wouldn't help you with the nightmares that we know you have?"

Harry looked shocked. "What do you mean that you know I have nightmares?"

A snort from the bed that he was sitting by drew his attention to the fact that there was another person there. A blush rose across his cheeks when he noticed that his ex-professor was listening to every word that they said. "Obviously that your silencing charms aren't as infallible as you'd like to believe that they are."

Hermione nodded, and Ron looked confused, but said, "yeah, what he said."

"Why didn't you guys ever say anything?"

Hermione smirked. "That would have gone over well. It was quiet enough most days in the last year, didn't need you ignoring me because I could hear through your silencing spells."

Harry sighed and leaned his head back so that he was staring up at the ceiling. "If only I was able to take Dreamless Sleep. It would solve so many problems."

* * *

Jonathan turned around in his father's arms. "Daddy?" He asked softly.

Severus's black eyes flew between Harry and the child. "It's been a long time Harry. Can I speak with you?"

Harry was feeling all of the emotions that he had tried to fight off since he had left the man in front of him. Jonathan, who seemed to both want to know who this man was, and help his daddy get away at the same time, pulled on his dad's jacket. "But Daddy, you said we could get ice cream." Jonathan nearly started crying when his dad looked at him. He hadn't seen his green eyes that pained since the day he was reading his paper, and it said something about 'Peter' being caught, and somebody's name being cleared.

Looking between his son and his ex-lover, Harry nodded, though he wasn't exactly sure who to. Standing, he pulled his six year old son with him, and held the boy in his arms. His eyes met the dark orbs that were boring into his own. "Jonathan and I were about to go for ice cream, you're welcome to join us."

The walk to the ice cream parlor was silent except for the excited chatter of the boy with black hair and inky green eyes. "Daddy, do you think that the lady will give me chocolate _and_ banana?"

Harry smiled at his son. "I'm sure that she will love." Though he tried to ignore it, when Severus let out a sharp intake of breath, he glanced at the man out of the corner of his eyes. "How have you been Sev?"

Severus ignored Harry's question by asking one of his own. "Will Jonathan's mother be joining us for ice cream?"

Harry snorted. "I guess you could say that, though honestly I think that it's a rather silly question when you know better than anybody my… preferences."

The older man growled, and opened his mouth to say something when the boy in Harry's arms, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation, squealed out. "WE'RE HERE!"

Walking over to a table, Harry sat Jonathan down on one of the chairs. "Do you want me to get your ice-?"

"Can I get it daddy? Please? Like last time?" Harry smiled and pulled out a large golden coin.

"Give this to Flora, and tell her to keep the change." When Jonathan walked away, Harry sat at the table, so that he was facing the counter. He motioned for Severus to sit, and pulled a photo out of his wallet, which, for wizarding money was unconventional, but for muggle money, and photographs it was ideal. Sitting the photo on the table face down, he lightly pushed it towards his ex. "This should explain some things. It was taken nearly seven years ago."

He turned his eyes away from the man, who for all intents and purposes, still held his heart, and watched his son wink at Florean Fortescue's grand-daughter. He wanted to watch Severus turn over the photograph that depicted an eight month pregnant Harry. But he couldn't.

**Thoughts? Opinions?**


	4. The Way I Do

**Word count before intro: 1,284**

**Total story word count without Intro's: 5,599**

**I don't own the song 'The Way I Do'. I don't own anything Harry Potter, I just own Jonathan and Flora. Using Google Translate, for English to Latin, I typed in stick and it came up with 'inhaero'. There will also be more google translate spells when it gets to the sexy scenes. XD**

**And though I think that they're stupid.**

_**Warnings**_**: MPreg, (**_**EVENTUAL**__**) **_**Slash (MalexMale/Yaoi).**

_I don't think that I'll ever be able to put into words how absolutely terrified I was of your reaction. Because, despite the fact that I left that night, so many years ago, you have been the only person that I have ever loved, until Jonathan came along. When he did, I was hoping that it would be easier, but it wasn't. Because he looks so much like you. The hair isn't a dead give-a-way, because mine is black as well. But his eyes, are a swirl of black and incredibly dark green, that is only visible in the sunlight. He has most of your slightly aristocratic features, and my nose._

_There were some days that I was one foot out of the door, on my way to see you, but was stopped by a cry from our little boy. He was born on the 26 of March, two years after the fall of Voldemort, four months and five days before my 20__th__ birthday._

* * *

**Chapter Four – You Don't Know You, the Way I Do**

_I may be dumb,_

_But where I come from,_

_Folks say they're fine when I know that they're blue._

_But you don't know you, the way I do._

_~Starkid_

"Mr. Potter. What are you still doing here? I released you from my care last week." Madame Pomfrey's voice struck out.

Harry turned from where he was staring out one of the windows and looked at her. "I… I just didn't have… anywhere else to go…" He said, looking around the now nearly empty infirmary.

She gave him a soft look, and reached out to try and flatten his hair. "I heard the Weasley's telling you that you could stay at the Burrow."

He looked down and picked at a string that stuck off of the bottom of his shirt. "I wouldn't feel right being there while they're mourning the loss of Fred." He turned back around to look out the window. "When I'm there I always feel as if I'm watching in on a private moment… I don't know how to act around a family.." He then snorted to himself. "That and I'd rather not make it easy for Ginny to try and dose me with a love potion." He said, smiling. Harry didn't know how long he was standing in front of the window until the door opened, and someone walked up behind him.

"Harry, you've got to leave some time."

Harry turned around to see his de-facto Godfather standing there, with his wife standing close behind. "Remus." He cried, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders. "What are you three doing here?"

"You haven't met Teddy yet, and I've been told that you're hiding here."

Harry took a step back. "I am not hiding. I've been hiding for the last what ten months? I can assure you that I'm not hiding."

Remus gave him a strained smile. "I don't think that I've seen you that adamant about something since you verbally berated me at Grimmauld Place."

Harry frowned. "Well, your priorities weren't in the right order." Trying to stop the argument that she was certain was about to be unleashed, Tonks stepped forward and held her arms out to Harry, revealing the tightly swaddled bundle. He reached a hand out slowly, and lightly brushed the hair away from the infants face. "Teddy."

Tonks motioned for him to hold his arms out, so cradling them so that they imitated hers; he stepped forward, allowing her to place the baby into his arms. Tiny eyes opened, and immediately changed to an emerald green color, and the hair that had been a bright turquoise color, switched to match his own black hair. "We would like to offer you a place to stay. The Weasley's told us that you refused the offer to stay at the Burrow."

Harry awkwardly looked anywhere but at them, and at one point his eyes met the onyx ones across the room from him. He looked back down at the baby. "Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid-."

"Mr. Potter has asked me to tutor him, so that he may catch up his grades to take his N. E. W. T. 's. I have offered him a room at my house, and he has accepted." All three of the heads turned towards him, and the few others in the room that had heard turned to look at him as well.

The dark eyes however were staring straight into Harry's. Remus turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. "You declined the Weasley's to stay with Snape?"

Harry turned to him with a slight upturn on the corner of his lips. "Well at least with him I don't have to worry about someone slipping a love potion into my drink."

"You wouldn't have to with Tonks and I either Harry."

Harry rubbed a hand down his face. "You and Tonks very nearly died, you two need to spend some time alone with your son. It's not like I'm going to be living with him for forever, but we all know that I was an abomination at potions, and I do need to take my N. E. W. T.'s to get a job." Harry's eyes met Snape's again. "I told him when he first declined that I would be forever grateful to be under the direct tutelage of the Bravest Man I've Ever Known."

* * *

_I remember fondly Remus's reaction when I told him that you were the bravest man that I've ever known. I could tell that he definitely hadn't been expecting that, though, I could see in your eyes that you weren't either. By that time though, I had already informed Kingsley, and the aurors that tried to arrest you while you were sleeping, that they would find evidence in your defense in the Pensieve atop Dumbledore's desk. I think my fondest memory of that day, was our conversation, when I had cast a locking and silencing charm on the curtains surrounding your bed._

* * *

Harry stepped through the curtains, and pulled them shut behind him, tapping his wand on the entrance and saying, "_Inhaero." _Followed by, _"Muffliato."_ When he turned around he almost looked surprised to see his professor lying awake. "Ah. You're awake. I'm sure that you don't need to ask what it is that I'd like to talk about." He paused for a moment, and when the professor didn't say anything Harry stepped closer until he was standing against the foot of the bed. "Where did that come from? Why do you want me to stay with you?"

The breath caught in the older man's throat. "I heard what you said to Madame Pomfrey, and when Nymphadora offered you usage of their home, you looked like you wanted to jump out of the window behind you." He paused. "That and you saved my life." He looked like he was in very deep thought for a moment. "Why did you tell Lupin that I was the bravest man you ever knew?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Because it's the truth. I watched all of those memories, and I've seen what you've done to keep me safe over the years. You've saved my life so many times over the last seven years.. even though you would have been tortured and killed if you had been caught. You're the bravest man I've ever known, though I guess that would be a bit of a stretch, since I don't _know _you." Harry raised his eyes to meet his professors.

Severus opened his mouth, and closed it several times, before finally deciding what to say. "Would you like to?"

"Why else do you think I accepted?"

**What did you think?**


	5. It's Raining

**Word count before intro/outro: 1,196**

**Total story word count without intro's: 6,795**

**I don't own the song 'It's Raining Men'. I don't own anything Harry Potter, I just own Jonathan and Flora. **

**And though I think that they're stupid.**

_**Warnings**_**: MPreg, (**_**EVENTUAL**__**) **_**Slash (MalexMale/Yaoi)**

**Chapter Five – It's Raining**

_I feel stormy weather moving in  
About to begin  
Hear the thunder  
Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed_

_~ The Weather Girls_

Jonathan had just started making his way back towards the table when Harry felt Severus's eyes boring into the side of his face. "You left me because you were pregnant?" He hissed.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he turned towards him. "No. I left you because you screamed at me to get out. To take my stuff and go, without letting me speak. I didn't even know that I was pregnant until about two weeks later, and by that time I had received my stuff in the post and realized that you weren't going to apologize."

Snapes head fell to the table and his fingers entangled themselves into his hair. "Why didn't you tell me? Was he not-."

Harry shoved the tip of his wand into the man's back, and leaned forward to hiss into his ear. "_If you even think about finishing that fucking sentence then I will not refrain from cursing you. You were my first, and I have been nothing but completely faithful to you since we got together. I have had nobody except you in my life sexually."_

"Daddy?" A soft voice asked, and Harry leaned back, a forced smile on his face as he stuck his wand back into his pocket.

"Come on Jonathan, I've forgotten some errands that I need to run."

Harry grabbed the small hand that wasn't holding the cone. "But Daddy, I thought your friend wanted to talk to you."

He picked the young boy up and held him against his waist again, before turning around to glare at the father of his son. "You may write me a letter when you have successfully removed your head from your arse and can think before you ask questions that will get you hexed." With that, Harry walked swiftly from the room, ignoring the looks that followed him.

* * *

_Looking back now, I think that I realized that I loved you when you, Minerva, and Dumbledore burst into the Moody's office right when Crouch was about to 'conquer me'. I don't know if you noticed, but you looked so furious, and I could still see the worry in your eyes when ours met._

* * *

Harry walked towards the front door, and when he reached it, he raised a hand and knocked several times, before taking a step back. "HARRY!" Squealed Hermione, after wrenching the door opened.

When she jumped at him, he caught her in his arms and hugged her back. "Hello 'Mione."

She pulled back, and Ron pulled him into a hug. "Why on earth did you knock on the door Harry? You know that you're always welcome here."

Harry just looked at Hermione though. "I need my rucksack." He then looked over their shoulders to see Ginny standing in the doorway. " 'Mione, Ron.. can I talk to you guys in the orchard? Alone?"

Ron turned towards the house and saw his sister there. When he turned back to his friend his smile seemed a bit forced. "Of course."

The walk there was completely silent, and Harry plopped down on the ground under a tree before speaking. "I'm-."

"Mate, if you say you're sorry one more time then I'm going to kill you!" Harry gave Ron a grin as Hermione pulled the beaded bag out of her sock and started looking for his rucksack.

"How have things been going here?" He asked siriusly.

"Horribly, mum never stops crying, George walks around like a zombie, and Ginny keeps talking about how you owe her." Ron grimaced. "I'm sorry about her mate. I used to think she was obsessed at the age of ten, but it's just gotten worse."

Harry nodded as Hermione yelled out, "Ah-ha!" And pulled Harry's bag out of her purse. "Here you go!"

Harry smiled at her as he shrunk it and put it in his pocket. "Has Remus been by?"

Ron suddenly got really quiet, and Hermione looked between the two of them. "If you're asking if we know that you're going to be staying with Snape, then the answer is yes."

* * *

_Ron was, understandably, angry, and said that he felt a little betrayed that I was so quick to trust the man that had ridiculed and mistreated me for seven years. Before I left the Burrow that day, to apparate to the coordinates that you gave me for your house, I gave Hermione a hug, and ignored Ron's angry yelling as I told her that I'd write._

* * *

"The End." He said, before putting the book down, and tucking Jonathan into bed.

"Daddy, who was that man today?

Harry sighed before leaning his head down, and kissing his son on the forehead. "That man used to be someone who meant a lot to me. I loved him, like Grandpa James loved Grandma Lily." When he noticed the rising curiosity in the smoky green eyes sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "How about tomorrow we go for a walk through the park, and I'll tell you about him."

Taken aback by the same look in his father's eyes that had bothered him earlier, he nodded and suddenly very tired, snuggled back into his pillow. "I love you daddy."

"Love you too." Harry said softly, before pressing another kiss to the soft forehead, and standing up to walk out of the room, turning off the light, and shutting the door gently behind him.

He walked down a staircase, and walked into his study. Sitting down in front of a blank pile of parchment that was meant to be his next book, he took the top piece and pulled it to the side, slipping an ink pen out of a cup.

_Severus,_

_I don't know how to start this letter, but I figure that somewhere around the beginning may help. To this day, I still do not know what you were so angry about the night that you asked me to leave, but I did, and always will love you too much to be mad. I never deserved you in the first place. Jonathan wants to know who you are, and I don't know what to tell him. I don't want to tell him that you're his father in case you decide that you don't want to get to know him. But I feel the need to tell him, because, at least for me, what we had was too magical to ignore._

_I remember, how when I first moved in with you, I was terrified. Terrified that I was obvious with my… attraction to you. When I lay in the guest bed at night, I would wonder what your reaction would be if I just kissed you one day. Your reaction was undeniably better than I had been hoping._

_Tomorrow around noon, I am taking Jonathan to the park, and I'm going to tell him about us. If you do not wish for him to know that you are his father, respond accordingly, and you will never hear from me again._

_Love always,_

_Harry_

**Thoughts? Feelings?**


	6. Light of Day

**Word count before intro/outro : 1,286**

**Total story word count without intro/outro's : 8,081**

** I don't own the song Music of the Night from the musical Phantom of the Opera, nor do I own anything Harry Potter. The only things I own of this story are Flora and Jonathan, plot, storyline, etc.**

**Chapter Six – Light of Day**

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls it's splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling night_

_~ Andrew Lloyd Weber_

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Severus yelled, walking into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his pajama pants.

Harry rolled his eyes from his place at the stove. "Cooking breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing?"

The older man growled before slumping down in a chair at the table. "It's too bloody early for your Gryffindor cheerfulness."

"It's nearly noon!" Harry cried, sliding the sausage on to a paper towel covered plate, before levitating several bowls/plates onto the table.

Severus looked at the food and then back up at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I still don't know how you can cook when you can't even brew a cure for boils."

Harry froze slightly, and looked out the window again. "Years of experience." He sat down and pulled an empty plate towards him, and piled a small bit of food on it.

"Why did you cook so much if you eat so little?" Severus asked, before biting into a sausage link.

Harry sighed. "I've been living off very little food for nearly a year, it's like at the beginning of school years, I have to work my way back up to normal amounts of food."

"It's been nearly a month, surely it doesn't take all that long."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and turned to look out the window.

* * *

_It was when Jonathans eyes lit up when he saw you, that I realized that I would never be happy without you. Not that being Jonathans moth… er.. father, doesn't make me happy, because it does. It's just that I've always wanted a family, and you've been the only one I could think of as a husband, since I realized how gay I am._

* * *

Harry and Jonathan were walking down the park path, holding hands. "When did you meet my other daddy?" The little boy asked, looking up at his father.

Harry led him over to a picnic table, and cast a supersensory charm on himself, so that he would know if someone came towards them. "When I was eleven years old, in my first ever potions class. I had been so excited, because I loved cooking, and thought I would love potions. But then your papa was mean to me, and I decided I hated potions."

"So papa is the same age as you?"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "No, your papa is the same age as Grandma and Grandpa would be if they were alive."

Feeling a tickling sense on the back of his neck, Harry turned, to see Severus walking towards them, in dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a cardigan. "May I join you?" He asked, voice flat, though Harry could hear the yearning undertones in it.

"Of course!" Came a jubilant voice from across the table, causing both men to turn to the little boy. Harry felt any resistance that he had, when he saw Jonathan's eyes. "Do you like potions?"

Severus's lips twitched. "Yes. My mother was very good with potions, and taught me when my… father was away."

Jonathan nodded, as if he understood perfectly. "My daddy was about to tell me about my papa. The only thing I know about him is that he is older than daddy, and that my daddy loved him very much."

"Just give me a moment." Harry said, before standing, and walking around the picnic table in circles, putting the same charms that they had put over the tent, when he had been camping with Ron and Hermione.

When he sat back down Severus looked at him expectantly. "Jonathan I'm sorry." Harry started, and when his son looked about to question it, Harry just looked at the wood grain on the table. "I never told your papa about you. I don't know what happened, but one night, we had a big fight when we were together and he asked me to leave. Two weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant, I wrote to him several times, but I could never bring myself to send the letters. Because I was afraid that he wouldn't love you like you deserve."

"But why wouldn't my papa love me?"

Harry's breath caught, and his eyes filled with tears as he gasped, "because he didn't love me."

"Is that what you think?" Severus whispered.

Turning his emerald eyes on him, he nodded. "What was I supposed to think? That you kicked me out because you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I let you move in with me!"

"Because I saved your life!"

''You saved his life?" Jonathan chirped, smiling widely at his dad. "Was it like in the story books?"

Harry crinkled his nose, and ran both of his hands through his hair. "After the battle was over I went up to Gryffindor tower, and went to sleep. Later I found out I only slept for an hour or so. When I first woke up, I didn't know what the feeling was. But I knew I had to find something, so I pulled on some clean pants and started running towards the entrance hall. I was half way down the grand staircase when I realized that I had to make sure that he was alright. I had to try. I didn't realize that anybody followed me. When I got into the shrieking shack, and saw him just lying there. I froze, and tried to remember everything I could about CPR. Then-."

"Daddy, what's CPR?"

Harry snorted. "It's Cardio Pulmonary Resucitation or something like that. I don't remember entirely, the only reason I went, is because Dudley was taking the class and needed someone to give him the answers."

"But I thought Uncle Dudley was your friend."

"Jonathan, I'll never get the story done if you keep asking me questions." The little boy mimed zipping his lips shut, causing Severus and Harry to smile. "I used accio to summon the potions and antidotes from his robes. Slipped a blood replenishing potion and a bezoar down his throat, and held my hand tight over the hole. Hermione came out of nowhere and tried to pull me away, told me that he was dead. But I couldn't believe it. So I started the chest compressions, and the breaths.. I don't know how long it took, but after a few rounds I dumped some healing potions down his throat, and when I started to do the chest compressions again, the hole in his neck, started getting smaller. Hermione tried to push me away again, and she ripped my hands off his chest. I saw his chest rise, and watched as he started to breath. I ripped myself out of her arms, and smacked him in the face, yelling at him to wake up. Hermione tried to pull me away again when I started crying, but I slapped him hard, and his eyes opened up, and before he fell unconscious, our eyes met, and he reached his hand towards my face, and said 'Harry'."

"I don't remember that. I just remember catching sight of your eyes."

"I had loved you for years, and I thought that you just liked my eyes because they look like my mothers."

"Did you know my Grandma Lily papa?" Harry's breath stopped, knowing that this was the moment that would make or break any relationship that might start between the three of them.

Severus smiled, a smile that Jonathan mimicked perfectly. "Yes… son… I knew your Grandma Lily."

_**Love It or Hate It?**_


	7. Would You Go With Me

**Word count before intro/outro: 1,385**

**Total story word count without intro/outro's: 9,466**

** I don't own the song Would You Go With Me, nor do I own anything related to Harry Potter, except my seven hard back books written by the goddess herself. I only own Jonathan and Flora. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven – Would You Go With Me**

_If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me,_

_The happiest man in the world,_

_If I told you my heart wouldn't beat one more minute without you girl._

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea,_

_Help me tie up the ends of a dream,_

_I gotta know, _

_So, would you go with me._

_~Josh Turner_

_In the years that I spent without you, I kept drifting off into memories of when we were together. I still remember our first… date. You wouldn't have called it a date, but I call it a date because of what happened afterwards._

* * *

"Urgh. Stupid Ministry." Harry grumbled, standing in front of the lone mirror that resided in the bathroom, straightening his tie. "Stupid bloody outfit."

There was a knock on the outside of the door. "Potter, are you almost done?"

"I look stupid."

The man on the other side was silent for a few moments. "What's the difference from what you normally look like?"

Harry opened the door, and knew that he looked like a cat that had been forcibly bathed. "I have to go to this ridiculous ministry thing, and I have to dress nice. I look stupid."

Tingles arose all over Harry's body when Severus's gaze fell from his eyes and went down the length of his body. "On the contrary, you look very… handsome." When their eyes met again, Harry hoped on his parents grave that Severus wouldn't be able to see his blush.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, and he could feel something stirring in the air around them. Severus turned his eyes away and Harry sucked in air, after realizing he had stopped breathing. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked, stepping aside so that if he were so inclined, Severus could enter the restroom.

"Lazing about the house, figured I might work on some potions, read. I don't know yet, why?"

Harry hesitated, and was reluctant to meet the taller man's eyes, when a finger was lifting his chin up so that their eyes were gazing into each other's. "Would… would you go with me?"

"I'm not a person who goes to Ministry Gala's." He said, turning away from the younger male, and entering the bathroom, leaving Harry standing outside the door, looking like he had been slapped.

He stood down in the front room, waiting for seven o'clock, so that he could walk to the apparition point. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to say good bye, but the words caught in his throat. He had seen Severus Snape in robes of all kind, but he had never, seen Severus Snape in form fitting, black dress robes, that clung to his muscular body. "Do you need anything before we leave?"

Harry was captivated though, and despite the fact that he knew he was being painstakingly obvious about his attraction to the other man, couldn't tear his gaze away. "You look wonderful Professor."

"I think that it would be more than appropriate for you to call me Severus, Potter, we have been living in the same house for four months now."

"Then you may call me Harry, Severus."

* * *

_When I'm feeling a little down, looking back and remembering people's faces when you and I walked into the Ministry of Magic side by side, I still laugh. You and I were very good at silencing the people around us alone, but together… it became effortless._

* * *

Harry stood in front of the floo that he exited from until Severus exited, and then the two of them walked towards the ballroom together. Before the doors were in sight, Harry reached his arm out to stop his.. partners progress. "This is your last chance to leave."

"Scared Harry?" He asked, sneer appearing on his face.

Smirking, the conquering hero chirped, "you wish." Before lowering his arm, shaking his shoulders, and striding towards the door with his head held high, not showing an ounce of the tension and wariness that Severus saw in his eyes. Severus lightly squeezed his shoulder, before walking into the room, beside the person who had been the bane of his existence for the last seven years.

The large room fell silent as the other guest stopped to stare at the late arrivals. Minister Shacklebolt approached with a hand held out towards them. "Harry… Severus. On behalf of the Ministry and all of it's subsidiary's I would like to welcome the two of you to the End of War Gala, that is being held to celebrate the end of the reconstruction. My hat is off to you two, for the roles you played in ending the war."

Harry blushed and awkwardly tried to straighten his hair. "I didn't really d-."

"Potter if you invited me to this party just so that you could force me to listen to your self-degrading comments, then be warned that there will be wart-cap powder all over your bed, and into your dresser drawers."

Though jaws around the room dropped, Harry turned to him and, with a smile that would have lit the darkest room with blinding light, replied. "Well then I'll just sleep in your bed, and make you sleep on the couch."

For the first time that Harry, and indeed many of the rooms occupants, had ever heard, Severus laughed. "Well then no wart-cap powder then." Then, they both seemed to remember that they were in fact standing in a room full of people, and turned away from each other and shook the minister's hand. "Thank you Minister."

Harry gave said minister a cheeky grin. "Thank you Kingsley."

Shaking his bald head, Kingsley motioned them towards the party. "Go have fun. It's a party."

The crowd parted for the two of them, and Harry walked towards the bar, the other man following him, feeling slightly out of place. When they reached the bar Harry leaned onto it and with a voice that was heard across the room due to the lingering silence, ordered, "two bottles of fire whiskey please."

"Right away Mr. Potter." The young man behind the bar spoke.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, causing the guy to blush.

"Roger sir." He replied, handing Harry the bottles.

"My name is Harry, not Mr. Potter." He said, dropping a few galleons onto the counter.

"Harry then." Harry turned and rolled his eyes so only Severus could see, and walked over to one of the many empty tables.

"Here Severus."

Severus reached forward and took the offered bottle as they sat down. "Thanks."

Harry clinked their bottles together, and said "cheers," before taking a grimace causing sip. "Gods the first sip of this stuff is always horrible."

"Only to someone as inexperienced as yourself."

Hermione and Ron approached the table, though Ron was looking as reluctant as he could. "Harry!" Hermione squealed, before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Why haven't you written?"

Harry's face fell. "What good would it have been to write you when I don't have an owl to send it with?"

"I'm so-."

Harry snorted. "Hermione if I'm not allowed to apologize, then you certainly aren't either. Or I'll take a page out of Severus's book and dump wart-cap powder onto your bed." Conversation started to spread around the room. "How have you been Ron?"

"I still don't get it." He said bluntly.

"Don't get what?"

"Of all the places you could have gone after saving everybody, why did you chose his?" The room was eerily silent again.

"Because, from the moment I stepped into the wizarding world people have been fawning over me, or be trying to get my attention. The only peace that I've had was when I was unconscious in the Hospital Wing. At Severus's house not only do I not have anybody fawning over me, but there's peace." Harry seemed to drift into the distance, before shaking his head with a smile. "That and I don't think that anybody would be stupid enough to show up on his doorstep wanting to go out with me."

Severus snorted into his fire whiskey. "I'd like to see them try and get past the wards."

Suddenly a person burst out of the crowd and walked towards them. "Harry, will you dance with me?"

**How evil do you think I am right now?**


	8. Mine

**Word count before intro/outro's: 1,217**

**Total story word count without intro/outro's: 10,683**

**I don't own Harry Potter, or the song 'Mine'. **

**Chapter Eight – Mine**

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,_

_You put your arm around me,_

_For the first time,_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing,_

_That's ever been Mine._

_~Taylor Swift_

"I don't dance Ginny. You were at the Yule Ball." Harry murmured.

"Please Harry, for old times sake." She pleaded, reaching her hand out for his.

Despite the fact that he was still extremely angry at her, he didn't want to embarrass her in front of all the people. "One dance." He stood and turned to Severus. "I'll be right back."

Severus waved him off, and Ginny suddenly latched onto Harry to pull him away.

* * *

_After we talked to Jonathan.. I was worried that he would be upset at me. For not telling you about him. But after we had gone our separate ways, when I asked him about it, he seemed thrilled._

* * *

"I'm sorry Jonathan." Harry murmured, as he tucked his son into bed.

"Why are you sorry dad?"

"Because I didn't tell your papa about you."

Jonathan reached up and touched his dad's face. "It's okay daddy. I understand."

"What story do you want me to read tonight?" He asked his son.

"Will you tell me about the first time you and papa kissed?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to know about that?"

"Yes! Please tell me about it Daddy!"

Harry chuckled, and sat down beside him on the bed. "Okay, but then you have to go to bed, your papa is coming to breakfast in the morning."

"Cool! Tell me then so that I can go to sleep."

"Well, there was a party at the ministry, and I got your papa to go."

"Did you two have fun?" The little boy asked.

"It was a disaster. My ex-girlfriend asked me to dance, and then decided that she wanted to yell at me for liking boys again. Aurors had to escort her out of the building, and after she was gone, I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Then I ordered another, and another, and another."

"Why did you have a girlfriend if you like boys?"

"Because when I dated her, I didn't know that I liked boys. I was too worried about trying to save everybody, and not dying." He snorted, before laying his head on the pillow next to the dozing boy's beside him. "Back to the story though. After a while, when I was completely miserable, your papa came out of the crowd, stood me up, and started walking me to the door. _"Sevrus, why iss de ownly person attracteded to me crazy? Gin used to be such a nicshh girl."_

_Severus looked at him oddly as they made their way down the deserted hallway. "I seriously doubt that she is the only one attracted to you Harry."_

"_Why aren't you attracted to me?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, slur very noticeable. "I've been attracted to you since you saved me from Farty Crotch Jr. Even before that, when you saved me from him was when I realized that I loved you."_

_They were coming upon the fireplaces when Severus murmured. "You can't love me Harry. I'm not good for you." He pulled them into one of the green fires, and called out, "SPINNERS END."_

"_But I do looove you Sevrus. I love you so much!" He said, as Severus led him up the staircase to the guest room._

_When Harry was slumped on the bed, Severus knelt to pull off his shoes. "You don't love me Harry. You're drunk."_

_Harry sat up and ran a hand down his ex-professors face. "I loved you before I drank. I loved you while I drank. And I still love you Sev. I've dreamt about you for years now." He tried to lean forward to kiss him, but Severus stood up and walked out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Harry. "G'night Sev."_

"But Daddy, you said this was the story where you guys kissed! You didn't kiss yet! It can't be over."

"Be patient Jonathan. Your papa left me in my room alone, so I stripped down to my boxers and lay down to fall asleep. The next morning, I woke up with the worst headache I'd ever had. I stumbled out of bed towards the bathroom where your papa kept the common potions and grabbed a hangover potion." _Harry stumbled down the steps and into the kitchen as he waited for the potion to take effect. "Mornin." He grumbled to Severus when he passed him on his way to the tea kettle to pour himself a cup of tea._

"_I'm sure it would be a better morning if you hadn't have drank yourself silly last night." Severus replied over the morning copy of the Daily Prophet._

_Harry was getting memory flashes of talking to Severus as the elder man had practically carried him to bed. "I hope I didn't say anything that upset you. I don't think before speaking after I've had a few drinks."_

"_You may have let slip a few things that I want to ask about."_

_Harry turned and leaned against the counter behind him as he took a sip of tea. "Okay."_

"_You asked me why I wasn't attracted to you."_

"_That's not a question," Harry said, turning away from him in an attempt to hide his blush._

"_Well this will be, why did you tell me that you love me?"_

_Harry's breath froze in his throat. "I told you what?" What he had been hoping would come out as strong and incredulous, ended up as a timid sounding whisper._

"_You said you love me, why?" Harry turned around to say, he didn't know what, only to find that Severus was standing only a few inches away. His eyes fell to the floor, but Severus slid a finger under his chin and lifted his head up so that their eyes met again. "Tell me why Harry."_

"_Because it's true. I love you Severus. I have for years." The hand that was under his chin slid to cup his cheek as Severus leaned down to press his lips to Harry's._

"Turkey chicken sassafras." Jonathan murmured, having fallen asleep before the story was over.

Harry stood from the bed and tucked the blankets in around him again, before leaning forward to press a kiss against the tiny forehead. "Night Jonathan." It wasn't until Harry was in his own bed that he allowed himself to think about the kiss again. _Electricity surged between the two of them, and Harry threw his arms around Severus's neck, one hand reaching to tangle into the silky black hair, even as he felt two arms slip around his waist and pull him closer. When they finally pulled apart to breath, Harry leaned their foreheads together, and stared into the obsidian eyes that had been featuring in his dreams for years. "That was so much better than I dreamed it would be." He murmured, and suddenly their tongues were dancing together, and Harry was sitting on the countertop with Severus standing between his legs._

"_Mine." Was the word that was murmured against Harry's lips._

_Harry pulled away to look into his eyes again. "Yours."_

**Thoughts?**


	9. Just Dance

**Word count before intro/outro: 1,283**

**Total word count without intro/outro's: 11,966**

**As per usual, I don't own anything Harry Potter. And I wish I was associated with a voice as sexy as Josh Turner's, but alas, it cannot be. **

**Warnings: **_**MPreg, **_**Slash (MaleXMale, Yaoi, Boy-on-Boy) **

**Chapter Nine – Just Dance**

_Baby why don't we just turn that T.V. off?_

_315 channels of nothing but bad news on,_

_Well it might be me but the way I see it,_

_The whole wide world has gone crazy,_

_So baby why don't we just dance._

_~Josh Turner_

"Daddy wake up!" A voice chirped.

"Jonathan, go back to sleep." Harry groaned, rolling over to try and fall back to sleep.

He was suddenly jumping on the bed. "But daddy, papa is here."

"But he's not supposed to be here until nine."

Then another voice was speaking from the doorway. "And it's nearly nine thirty."

Harry shot out of bed, and stood there in his pajama pants. "I'm sorry. I set an alarm, but I guess it didn't go off."

"It's fine. I'll start breakfast, you take a shower."

"I've got bacon, eggs, sausage, and other breakfast stuff in the fridge. I made fresh bread last night before we went to bed, and it's in the cabinet closest to the fridge."

Severus nodded, and ran his eyes over Harry's exposed chest. "If I can't find something, little man here will help me."

"Cool! Daddy lets me help cook all of the time!" Harry smiled at his son.

"I'll be down in a bit."

_I don't know what I was expecting when I walked into the kitchen, but it certainly wasn't what I walked in on. Or even what I heard you two talking about as I made my way towards it._

"Are you and my daddy going to get back together?" Jonathan asked, making Harry halt on his way towards the kitchen.

"Does your daddy have a boyfriend?" Severus asked quietly, before the noise of eggs cracking was heard.

"No. I asked daddy why he didn't have a boyfriend, and he told me it's because he gave his heart to someone a long time ago, and he never got it back. That it didn't feel right to move on when he still loved my papa."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I haven't had any boyfriends either."

"If you two still loved each other, why didn't you get back together?"

In a mixture of not knowing if he wanted to know the answer, and not being ready to hear why he was told to leave, Harry made his way towards the kitchen, making sure to make plenty of noise. "Something smells good in here." He said when he entered the kitchen to find plates of stuff all over the table. "That's a lot of food."

"I've had to do a lot more cooking these last couple of years. Most of my time before we got together was spent at Hogwarts, and when I was home over the summer I took one of the house elves with me." He snorted to himself before sliding the eggs onto a plate and turning the stove off. "And despite the fact that I'm a renowned Potions Master, I couldn't cook worth a damn."

Harry took his seat at the table, and smiled when Jonathan went to sit in between him and Severus. "It looks wonderful you two."

Severus reached over to ruffle Jonathan's hair. "It was all this little man. I only got him down the things he couldn't reach."

"I'm sure it was. He's been helping me cook since he could sit himself up and say 'I wan help'." When it was noticeable that Severus was waiting for Harry to eat first, he got a little of everything and put it onto his plate. "What were the two of you talking about when I was in the shower."

From the corner of his eye he noticed Severus tense slightly. "I asked Jonathan if he was enjoying primary school."

"I thought it would be good for him to be around other children his age. I've taught him a bit of magical history, and of course he's gotten some books from Flourish & Blotts, geared towards young children. The magical world still has no form of education for children until Hogwarts."

"I told papa about my open house next week, can he come with us?" Harry looked between Jonathan and Severus several times before his eyes met the man he had wanted to marry.

"If your papa wants to go he can."

_I always thought it was a bit crazy how after we had kissed that first morning, all the tension between us melted away. Breakfast was cold after we finally tore apart from one another, and sat down. But it was the most delicious meal that I can remember having my entire life._

Harry was laying on the couch reading a potions journal, trying to absorb some understanding about vapors that could paralyze any who scented them, when Severus walked into the room with a book in hand. Severus moved to sit down on the couch so, in a move of what Harry called Gryffindor bravery, Harry shifted so that his head was laying in Severus's lap and his feet were at the other end. "You do of course realize that there is plenty of room on this couch for you to not have to lay on me?"

But when he looked up to gaze at his face, Harry realized that Severus had a very tiny smile on his face. "I want to lay on you."

Severus was looking at his book, and Harry didn't think that the conversation would continue, until Severus said, "I want to do many things to you, but using you as a pillow is not one of them."

A blush appeared on Harry's cheeks, and spread down his neck, and he sat up so that he actually could read the book in his hands. "Is that so?"

It was silent for a few moments, and Harry felt an odd air rising up between them. "Harry." Severus murmured, and when Harry turned towards him, he was pulled into a heart stopping kiss. His book slipped from his fingers and onto the floor as Harry threw one of his arms around Severus's neck, as his other hand entangled itself into the black robes.

_We kissed all over the place after that first time. We'd kiss in the kitchen, on the staircase, in your Potions Lab after I would explode a potion and we were both covered in goo. But as the weeks went by, tension started growing between us again. Then one night, it just disintegrated. I didn't know it was getting tense because you were trying to tell me something, and you were nervous about it._

Severus stood by the record player, shuffling the few vinyl's that he owned. With a sigh, he finally settled for a soft rock album, before walking towards Harry and holding his hand out. "Dance with me?" He asked, and despite the confidence in his voice, Harry still heard the slight tremor of uncertainty.

He reached his hand forward and allowed himself to be pulled off of the couch and into his loves arms. They were really just swaying side to side, so Harry gave him a smile. "What brought this on?"

Severus just pulled him close and buried his face into the wild hair. Then, mumbling so quietly that Harry didn't think he heard correctly. "I just wanted to dance with the man I love."

It took a few moments to register, but when it did, Harry pulled away and looked at Severus, the expression on his face flickering between awe and wonder. "You.. you love me?"

Severus pressed a tender kiss against his lips, before murmuring. "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes watered as he gazed into Severus's eyes. "I love you Severus Snape."

**What do you think?**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Word count before intro/outro's: 1,403**

**Total story word count without intro/outro's: 13,369**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter, I don't own any rights to the song 'The Scientist', and I still do not own Josh Turner's sexy voice. This chapter was going to be two chapters, but I couldn't find the hutzpah to write out a decent slash scene. So I just combined this to what I had planned for the next one. Also, you may have noticed that I've been uploading a chapter every other day. But because I love you all so much, I'm uploading it early. :)  
**

**Warnings: ****SLASH (BOYXBOY, YAOI) ****Mentions of MPreg.**

**Chapter Ten – I'm Sorry**

_Come up to meet you,_

_Tell you I'm sorry,_

_You don't know how lovely you are,_

_I had to find you,_

_Tell you I need you._

_Tell you I set you apart._

_~Coldplay_

_After the Open House, I invited you over for a late dinner. It wasn't much because I knew Jonathan was going to eat his weight in cookies at the school, even if we both told him no. He was falling asleep at the dinner table, so I gave him a bath and put him to bed, where he fell asleep without a bedtime story, for the first night in six and a half years._

* * *

"I'm sorry he fell asleep so quickly Sev." Harry said, entering the sitting room, where Severus was looking at pictures on the mantel.

"It's fine." Severus replied, his voice thick.

"Sev?" He asked, stepping forward and placing his hand on Severus's arm.

Severus turned and pulled Harry into his arms, burying his head into the unruly black hair, as his shoulders shook. "I'm so sorry Harry. I can't imagine what it was like for you. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"Don't apologize. I must have done something wrong."

Severus suddenly held him at arm's length and was yelling. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASSUME THAT YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG, OR THAT YOU DIDN'T DO ENOUGH? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK THE WORST OF YOURSELF AND THE BEST OF EVERYONE ELSE?"

Harry held his hand up to silence him, and after being sure Jonathan didn't wake up, he glared at Severus. "Our son is asleep upstairs, if you can't keep your voice down then get the hell out of my house." He growled, and when Severus didn't say anything, he poked the hard chest and took a step forward. "If it wasn't me then what the hell happened Severus? There was no warning, nothing, I just got home, and you started at me!"

Severus's voice was barely more than a whisper when he answered. "I was looking in the attic for something, and I came across a photograph of your mother and I when we were children. I had been doing a very good job of ignoring the fact that I grew up with your mother, until I found that photo. I had to break it off because I was twenty years older than you, because one day you would wake up beside me and see an old man where you would want a younger one. Because you deserve so much better than me. You're so pure, so good, and I'm dark and bad for you." Having slumped into a chair halfway through, Severus was leaning forward with his hands in his hair, and his elbows on his knees.

Harry knelt in front of him, and placed his hands on the face that had enraptured him years ago, and lifted it so that their eyes met. "And I had been worried that one day you would see a child where you wanted a man." Not giving him a chance to respond Harry pulled their lips together, sighing at how good it felt to be kissing the man he loved again. "I love you Sev." He murmured, before pulling the man onto the floor with him.

Severus was straddling his waist, "Gods how I've missed you." He said, before leaning down and pressing a kiss against Harry's chin. "I love you too Harry. Even if I'm twenty years older than you."

When Severus's lips moved down Harry's neck, and his long fingers started to unbutton his shirt, Harry pushed him away. "Bedroom." Severus pulled them both up, and lifted Harry off of his feet to carry him bridal style up the stairs. "So romantic," Harry murmured, as he pressed a kiss into Severus's neck.

He looked down with a heated gaze, "I aim to please."

As soon as they got into Harry's bedroom, and the door was shut with a silencing charm up their lips were locked again.

**~Later ~**

Severus was lying on his back in Harry's bed, with Harry lying across his chest as he ran his fingers down the naked back above him. "What did Granger and Weasley say when you told them?"

Harry inhaled sharply, and tensed. "I haven't spoken to either Hermione or the Weasleys in over seven years. At first I just didn't want to hear the words 'I told you so' but then when I found out I was pregnant I moved into the muggle world and only came into Diagon when I would pick up books for Jonathan or potions supplies at the apothecary. I wrote to my healer at St. Mungos and asked for her to do house calls. That day you found us, was the first time I entered Diagon Alley without changing my appearance since we broke up."

* * *

_Severus Tobias Snape, you are the best thing that has EVER happened to me. I don't tell you enough, but you are._

* * *

"I really don't understand why I have to wear a blindfold when Jonathan doesn't." Harry said, looking warily at the blindfold in his hands.

"Because it's a surprise. While you get dressed I'm going to take Jonathan ahead, and make sure the waitress will keep an eye on him." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I'll be back in a bit love."

"Okay." Harry said, moving towards his dresser and getting an outfit that was 'casual' but 'nice'. When Severus returned, Harry pulled the blindfold over his eyes, while his love tied it. "Be careful." He whispered, before Severus pulled him into his arms, and apparated.

When they landed, Harry breathed in deeply, "Okay, I'm going to lead you forward."

"Sev, where are we? It smells familiar."

Severus snorted, "Only you would remember the smells of places."

"Hey, you seemed to enjoy hearing me tell you how much I missed the smell of you. Herbs and man scent alike."

"Indeed." He replied.

"So you're honestly not going to tell me where we are?" Harry said, smiling. "We didn't really have any dates, so we're not at a restaurant and if you brought me to the ministry I'll kill you." Harry's words stopped for a moment when they stepped off of the ground and onto wood. "You didn't bring me to your house because the mill made the air smell weird. It can't be Hogwarts, because there would be children running away screaming from the dreaded Potions Master's return." Harry felt walls enclose him and reached out a hand. "It's so silent," he said before he sniffed again, stopping abruptly. "Sev… what did you do?"

"I sent a letter to arrange a meeting. I spoke some, got punched in the face, and then spoke some more. There were a few more letters exchanged and-." Harry pulled his blindfold off and looked at the group of people that were standing around in the small kitchen with the large table. Severus's voice was softer when he continued. "And really all I had left to do was to get you here without knowing where you would end up."

"Daddy!" Jonathan squealed, weaving his way through the family of red heads. "Miss Molly gave me a small glass of pumpkin juice and told me it used to be your favorite." Harry's eyes watered. "Then miss 'Mione told me that she could tell you were my daddy because I look just like you. Charlie works with dragons Daddy! Dragons! George said that I look just like my papa too, but that I should be thankful that I don't have his nose."

Harry snorted, and wiped at his face. "Your uncle George was always a joker."

"He's my uncle?" Jonathan squealed.

"If he wants to be."

George laughed. "Like I could say no to being this little monsters Uncle. You know you were like a brother to us all Harry. We've got a lot of time to make up for."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"What have I told you about apologizing for something that isn't your fault?"

"How is this not my fault Severus? I disappeared off of the face of the planet for near-."

"It was my fault you foolish man." Severus whispered.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Molly stepped forward and pulled Harry into a tight hug, crying on him. She reached out and grabbed Severus's hand. "Thank you for bringing our son home."

**Thoughts?**


	11. Mean

**Word count before intro/outro's; 1,166**

**Total story word count: 14,536**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter! Or Taylor Swift.. I have drafted Healer Kaylee from Avada Kedavra and the other stories that I use her in. **

**Warnings: **_**SLASH (**_**BoyXBoy, Yaoi), Mentions of MPreg**

**Chapter Eleven – Mean**

_I can see you years from now in a bar,_

_Talking over a football game,_

_With that same big loud opinion, _

_Nobody's listening, _

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._

_But all you are is mean._

_~Taylor Swift_

"Daddy, why haven't we spent any time with our family in the last six years?" Jonathan asked over the dinner table at the Weasleys.

Harry froze, and swallowed the food in his mouth, and put his fork down. "Your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were my best friends." He started, eyes flashing down the table and realizing that everybody was listening, focusing on his son, he asked, "do you remember how your papa and I told you that we used to be very mean to each other?"

Jonathan smiled widely. "Just like Gramma Lily and Grandpa James?"

"Exactly. Anyways, a lot of people didn't understand why I thought your papa had changed, why I thought he wasn't just going to hurt me in the long run." Harry closed his eyes, remembering the argument that had changed his life. "When your papa and I had that last big fight-."

Jonathan looked slightly worried, "you guys didn't hurt each other did you?"

Harry pressed a hand against his chest, as he remembered the pain. "Only in our hearts. But after that fight, I was too ashamed to go and see them. They were right, he hurt me, and I didn't want to believe that it was over." Harry heard a sniffle, but kept speaking. "At first I thought I was throwing up because I was upset about it."

The little boy's nose wrinkled. "I hate throwing up."

Lips twitching, "I agree. But you just didn't want any of the food I ate. Anyways, when the healer told me that I was pregnant, I couldn't see them, because Hermione would have tried to make me tell him, or she would have told him in a sense of duty while trying to 'help me'. I didn't hear from your papa, except when I received my things in the mail. And I didn't want to force him into a relationship with me, just because we had made something beautiful together. So I disappeared. Sent a letter to the healer who told me I was pregnant, and gave them my house address so that they could make house calls."

"Why didn't we see them after you had me though?"

"Because I was afraid they would be angry at me."

"I didn't write you, because you're so much like your mother." Severus said quietly, drawing eyes to him. "What I said to her was the third worst thing that I've ever done in my life, and I tried to apologize afterwards, and she wouldn't listen. I didn't want to risk that happening again."

"What's the first?" Harry asked.

"When I told you that I _didn't_ love you."

Harry's smile was brilliant. "That was the second worst thing I've ever heard."

"And your first?"

"The chord is around his neck." He whispered, eyes drifting off for a moment. _"It hurts! It hurts so much!" Harry cried out._

_Healer Kaylee tipped another potion down his throat, as she lay him back down on the bed. "Mr. Potter, you must stay still."_

_Harrys hand gripped the lapel on her robe, "YOU TRY STAYING STILL WHEN YOU HAVE SOMEONE TRYING TO EXIT YOUR BODY THROUGH A HOLE THAT DOESN'T EXIST!"_

_She just gave him a tight smile, and cast a charm on him so that he couldn't move. Using a pad of gauze she rubbed a numbing potion over his stomach, and then quickly cast a cutting spell, that opened his abdomen. "Oh my god!" She cried, and then fell into a flurry of motion._

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"_The chord is around his neck!"_

Harry drifted back in and whispered, "I thought my heart had stopped." His hands fell to his stomach like they had so many times during his pregnancy. "I mean at first I was so confused. How can a boy be pregnant? But then, at the first appointment, I heard his heartbeat, and the hole in my chest started to close. I loved my little monkey more than anything. Just the thought that I could lose him too, it was almost too much. And then, I heard it." He wiped the tear away from his face. "Most beautiful sound in the world."

"What did you hear daddy?" Jonathan asked, not understanding what they were talking about.

"I heard you cry."

* * *

_There were three things that you and I were, are good at; Fighting, having Great Make-Up sex, and shocking the hell out of one another._

* * *

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said smiling at his surrogate mother.

"Oh it's fine dear, next time you should bring Severus. That man needs to get out more." Her words gained a wistful tone towards the end.

He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'll try Mrs. Weasley."

As he was making his way out of the door though, she called out after him, "Call me Molly dear!"

Smiling widely as he apparated away, '_not bloody likely'_. He made one quick stop before apparating home. Laden with his gift, he entered the house through the door. "Severus?" Harry called out, toeing his shoes off and hanging his jacket in the closet by the door.

There was no noise, so Harry made his way towards the kitchen, intent on grabbing a small snack before dinner. He had not been expecting the only light in the room to be from candles, as it was in the middle of the day. "You're late." A silky voice murmured from behind him, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

Harry turned towards the man who had quickly became his world, and extended the gift towards him. "I've gotten you a present. I know mushy gushy stuff isn't really our style, but, one year now."

Severus pressed a kiss to his forehead, and handed him his own gift. "I've bought you a 'mushy gushy' gift as well. And made dinner."

Sitting down on a chair at the table, Harry pulled the paper off, and opened the box. He pulled out the glass orb. "Err… a crystal ball?"

"Shake it." Severus replied, pulling the rare potions ingredients out of the package Harry gave him. As amazed as he was, he looked up so that he could see Harry shake the ball.

Harry stared transfixed as it started snowing in the center of the orb, and then mountains appeared in the distance. Then a white blur flew from the distance, and landed on a tree branch, preening feathers. The snowy owl looked up at him. "Hedwig."

* * *

_You gave me Hedwig. My first friend. She had died trying to protect me, and you… you gave her back. I don't know if I can ever find words deep enough to convey how.. how loved I felt. I Love You Severus Snape._

**Thoughts? By the way, the next chapter will be erm.. incredibly angsty.**


	12. Never Come Back

**Word count before intro/outro's : 1,181**

**Total Story Word Count : 15,717**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter. I don't own the song lyrics.**

**WARNINGS: **_**Slash (MaleXMale, Yaoi), MPreg, Angst**_

_**It's getting really close to the end. Just sayin.**_

**Chapter Twelve – Never Come Back**

_Guess this means you're sorry,_

_You're standing at my door,_

_Guess this means you take back,_

_All you said before,_

_Like how much you wanted,_

_Anyone but me,_

_Said you'd never come back,_

_But here you are again._

_~ Kelly Clarkson_

"Ungh." Harry groaned from where he knelt in front of the porcelain god.

"Are you sure you're okay to go out with your friends?" Severus asked, rubbing his back.

Harry reached up to flush the toilet and turned towards him. "I'm fine. I just can't knock this flu. I'll be okay." He leaned their foreheads together for a second, before standing and brushing his teeth.

"As long as you're sure," Severus said, as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and pressed his lips to his neck.

"What are you going to do today?" Harry asked while tilting his head sideways to give Severus better access.

"I put something in the attic a couple years ago, and I wanted to find it."

"We have an attic?"

"Of course we do." The elder man said, smirking.

"And you're positive you don't want to come today?"

Snorting, Severus released Harry. "And spend a few hours getting sneered at by your friend Ronald, I'd rather not."

* * *

_You… you broke my heart Severus. Our arguments had virtually stopped, and we hadn't had any major disagreements in months. I didn't understand, and I don't think that I ever will completely, what brought about the argument. You had been fine that morning, but when I got back… the pain was.. unimaginable._

* * *

"I'll see you guys later." Harry said, hugging them good bye.

"See you Harry." Hermione smiled, hugging back.

"Bye Harry." Harry walked towards the apparition point alone, knowing Ron and Hermione would want some privacy. Smiling at those who smiled at him, and waving back at those who waved, Harry whistled on his way, ready to be home with Severus. Home… such a nice word, now that he finally had one.

"I've never had a home before." He whispered to himself before apparating to Spinners End and making his way towards the house he and Severus lived in. As he approached the house however, he was overcome with the feeling of trepidation. He felt his feet dragging and he frowned at them. 'There's nothing wrong, everything is fine!' Even so, for some unfathomable reason, his feet did not want to move for him. Rolling his eyes, he pulled forth every ounce of courage he had, and walked confidently towards the house, that in the few hours he had been gone had gained this oppressive aura. He opened the door, and entered the living room, expecting it to be empty, but finding Severus there, standing in front of the mantle, and staring into the fire. "Sev?"

"You need to leave Potter." His voice came out, cold as ice.

Harry froze. "What? Severus, what's wrong?"

Severus turned around, eyes aflame. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Tears started burning in the corner of Harry's eyes. "Why? What did I do?"

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU IMBECILE! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GET OUT! LEAVE! NEVER COME BACK!"

Harry's face lost all color. "You.. don't love me?"

"NO, I DON'T! I NEVER HAVE!"

"But I love you Severus! Surely we can wo-."

"BLIMEY YOU'RE SO DAFT! I USED YOU, YOU FOOL! I COULDN'T HAVE YOUR MOTHER, BUT I COULD HAVE YOU! STUPID BLOODY GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry started backing away. "You don't mean it, you're lying. We love each other."

"THE ONLY LIE THAT I'VE TOLD YOU IS WHEN I SAID THAT I LOVE YOU POTTER. Everything else has been true."

Shaking his head wildly, tears started to fall from his eyes. "You used me?" His voice nary more than a whisper.

"Yes." Severus said, and Harry turned and walked out of the door. Moving to the curtains, Severus watched the boy start sobbing as he crossed the yard, and made his way down the street. Sitting down in the chair, Severus resumed staring into the fire, right hand crumpled around the photograph that he had found in the attic while searching for his mother's jewelry box. He found it hard to believe that just this morning, he had wanted to propose to the boy.

Grimmauld place was in better condition than it had been in years, but as soon as Harry arrived, he didn't move towards any of the new furniture, he crumpled in the doorway, screaming in fury. "WHY?" He yelled, the single word going on and on.

"Can Kreacher do anything for the young master?" Kreacher asked quietly. "Yes Kreacher, I need you to stock the kitchens. Then I need you to go to Gringotts and get a list of houses in the muggle world."

"Is Master be moving?"

"Yes. I'm going to be moving. I just need some time alone, and I can't do it at Grimmauld place. Until I return, if you would like to stay with the Malfoys then you can. Mistress Cissy and Master Draco will be good to you."

"Thank you master, anything else?"

"When you go to them, if they ask you where I've gone, you are forbidden to tell them, in any way, shape, or form. No writing it down, no getting another list and pointing it out, no drawing a picture of the house, no saying it. You cannot tell them where I've gone."

"Yes Master, I'll be back with your food." Kreacher said, before disappearing with a soft pop.

Standing up, Harry made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed before he let himself start crying again.

* * *

Harry didn't remember falling asleep, but when he woke up, he was numb. He made his way down to the kitchen and sat at the table that Mrs. Weasley had cooked dinner on. Sirius almost got his hand stabbed here. _'That is where we sat when Severus told us about the Occlumency'._ He sat in a random chair, and leaned forward on the table, trying not to cry.

"Kreacher has the papers from Gringotts master." He said, snapping his fingers so that they would appear on the table. "What can I get young master for breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter." Harry mumbled, sitting up, and shuffling through the papers. He tapped the pictures with his wand, which created a slideshow of all the rooms in each house. "Thank you Kreacher." He whispered. It was the fifth house on the list that Harry decided he loved. "Plenty of room for a poti-." He stopped himself. Severus wouldn't be there. Severus would never be there again. Never.

The aroma of what Kreacher was cooking drifted across the room, and Harry's hands flew to his mouth, trying to force down the urge to vomit. "Damn it." He muttered, before getting up and running to the restroom, before expelling the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

There was a light knock on the door, "Can Kreacher be getting master anything?"

"Can you go to Gringotts and purchase the fifth house on the list for me?"

**Thoughts? Opinion? I was going to make this longer, but I didn't want to move onto happier topics in this chapter. I don't know how much longer this story is going to get. The next chapter isn't the last one, but the last one is coming up.**


	13. Because of You

**Word count before Intro/outro's : 1,133**

**Total story word count before intro/outro's : 16,850**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter, or any of the songs that I have borrowed Lyrics from.**

**WARNINGS: **_**Slash (Yaoi, boyXboy), MPreg**_

**Chapter Thirteen – Because of You**

_I lose my way,_

_And it's not too long before you point it out,_

_I cannot cry,_

_Because I know it's weakness in your eyes,_

_I'm forced to fake, _

_A smile a light,_

_Every day of my life,_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with,_

_Because of You._

_~ Kelly Clarkson_

Jonathan was lying on the couch next to Hermione and Ron's daughter Rose, sleeping peacefully. There was soft music playing, and a few of the couples were dancing. Harry was wrapped in Severus's arms, leaning his head against the warm chest. "Thank you Sev."

He snorted, pressing a kiss to the messy hair. "What for?"

Harry leaned back and looked into his eyes. "For giving me my family back."

Severus raised a hand and cradled Harry's face. "You never would have lost them in the first place if it weren't for me." He said softly.

"Sev, I love you."

"I love you too my dunderheaded Gryffindor."

Harry leaned his head back against the warm chest, oblivious to the people watching them. He suddenly looked back up to Severus. "What were you looking for? That day in the attic?"

Severus froze for a second, and then stepped away from Harry. "I was actually looking for something very important."

"What was it?"

Severus looked around, and took a deep breath before looking back at Harry, and pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Before he realized that my mother was a witch, he tried very hard to catch her eye." Harry's eyes widened as they flew from the box to Severus's face. "When she finally agreed to go out on a date with him, he took her to the fanciest restaurant he could afford, and had the waiter put something into her wine glass." Severus opened the box, and pulled out the diamond ring. With one hand he slid the box into his pocket, and with the other, he held the ring up for Harry to see. "I went into the attic to search for the engagement ring that he gave her, because I wanted to give it to the only person that I have ever been in love with."

The room disappeared around them. "What are you saying?" Harry whispered, hands covering his mouth.

"I'm saying that before you and I got together I was a very angry, very lonely man. But then you blazed into my life, forcing me to smile, and on the rare occasion wear something other than black. Because of you, I became a better man." Severus said, dropping to one knee, and grasping Harry's left hand. "Harry, my love, father of our son, will you marry me?"

Harry rubbed his eyes, and then looked at Severus. Then repeated this action several times. "I never thought I'd see you down on one knee." he whispered, before dropping to his knees so that he and Severus were eye to eye, "my answer is the same as it would have been seven years ago."

"And what is that?"

"Yes."

* * *

_You dropping to one knee in front of the Weasleys, was.. magical. I don't think that I can ever tell you how happy that made me. You proposing to me in front of them.._

* * *

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" Harry cried out.

Healer Kaylee tipped another potion down his throat, as she lay him back down on the bed. "Mr. Potter, you must stay still."

Harrys hand gripped the lapel on her robe, "YOU TRY STAYING STILL WHEN YOU HAVE SOMEONE TRYING TO EXIT YOUR BODY THROUGH A HOLE THAT DOESN'T EXIST!"

She just gave him a tight smile, and cast a charm on him so that he couldn't move. Using a pad of gauze she rubbed a numbing potion over his stomach, and then quickly cast a cutting spell, that opened his abdomen. "Oh my god!" She cried, and then fell into a flurry of motion.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The chord is around his neck!" His breath caught, and his eyes widened, everything stopping as Healer Kaylee worked at his stomach, untwisting something, and then cutting something with a pair of scissors as opposed to a cutting charm. She cast a few charms on the bundle in her arms, and there was suddenly a loud cry.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding, and his magic released his arm, so that he could reach for the baby. "A little boy." He murmured to himself. "Jonathan Marcus Potter."

"A wonderful name for such a handsome baby."

* * *

_When Jonathan was born it was like I lost you all over again. Getting up in the middle of the night to give him bottles didn't bother me as much as I thought it would._

* * *

"Yay!" Harry laughed, clapping his hands at the little boy who just used the toilet for the first time. "You did it Jonathan!"

"Dada whewes my mummy?" Jonathan asked innocently as his father helped him pull his pants back up.

Harry looked at the nearly three year old boy. "I guess it's time to tell you about it." He said, smiling as he picked him up and carried him towards the sitting room. He sat Jonathan down on the couch and grabbed a photo album off of the mantel. "Jonathan, there are a lot of unexplainable things that happen in our world."

"Wike some candy sweet and some candy shower?"

Harry's grin widened. "Yes, exactly." He said as he opened the book to the first page, showing a picture of Harry standing sideways, the camera showing his extended stomach. "I'm a wizard Jonathan, and so are you. Wizards, and witches, have the ability to channel the magical energy of the world and all of it's inhabitants through their wand in a complex series of spells. I am gay. Usually boys only like girls, and girls only like boys, but there are many boys who only like boys and girls who only like girls. I am one of the boys who only likes boys. Your father was a potions master at the school I used to go to called Hogwarts. When we got together nobody expected it because we had always argued."

"But I tawt you were my daddy."

"I am your daddy Jonathan, but because I am the one who carried you in my stomach, I am also your mother."

"So I have two daddys?"

"Yes.. you have two daddy's Jonathan. Me and your papa."

Jonathan snuggled into his side as he turned the pages in the book so that he could see more pictures. He suddenly pointed at the photo of Harry holding Jonathan right after he was born. "Daddy waz dat?"

"That is you. When you were a baby, right after I had you."

**Thoughts? There will be one more chapter after this. By the time I got to writing the end of it I was crying. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_My Dearest Severus,_

_If anybody had told me when I was in school, that I was going to fall in love with you, and raise a family with you, I would have had them admitted to St. Mungo's in the blink of an eye. Because as you very well know, we never got along much when I was in school. Which I guess when you think about it, is a good thing, because otherwise you probably gotten murdered, or thrown in Azkaban for sleeping with a student._

_I first realized that you didn't hate me as much as it seemed that morning in the hospital wing. I hadn't realized that I was asleep, until I woke myself up with my screams. I've been putting silencing charms around my bed for years, because I've had nightmares for as long as I can remember. Whether it be because of Voldemort, or because my abusive relatives, nightmares were a very common thing. Hermione and Ron had walked in right as I started screaming, so I guess it was a good thing. It started, when you didn't make fun of me, and because of how safe I felt when I realized you were by my side. Not of course that you had any choice in that what-so-ever, since if you had tried to move Madame Pomfrey would have stunned you._

_After I slid that picture across the table in the ice cream parlor, I don't know if I'll ever be able to put into words the depth of terror over your reaction to our son. Because, despite the fact that it was ME that left that night, so so many years ago, you have been the only person that I have ever loved. Until Jonathan came along that is. When he did, I was hoping that it would make being without you easier, but it didn't. Because he looks so much like you, even to this day. The hair isn't a dead give-a-way, because both of our hair is black. But his eyes, a swirl of black and incredibly dark green, that is only visible in the sunlight. He has most of your features, my nose, dimples, and knobby knees._

_Despite how much I loved him, and how happy I was to have a baby, there were some days that I was one foot out the door. I had been overcome with this intense need to see you, when I heard a cry from our precious baby boy, and I had to turn around. Jonathan was born on the 26__th__ of March, two years after the fall of Voldemort, four months, and five days before my 20__th__ birthday._

_I wish that I could say that I've always loved you, but looking back, I think that I really understood what I felt when you, Minerva, and Albus burst into Moody's office right when Crouch was about to 'conquer me'. I don't even know if you fully understood what you were feeling, but your eyes were furious, and when our gazes met, I could see how worried you were. And like a moth to the flame, I was hooked._

_When I told Ron and Hermione, Ron was, understandably, angry. He said that he felt a bit betrayed that I was so quick to trust the man that had ridiculed and mistreated me for seven years. Before I left the Burrow that day, after I collected my things, to apparate to the coordinates you gave me for your house, I hugged Hermione, and ignored Ron's angry yelling as I tried to tell her that I'd write._

_I know that I didn't give you much of an explanation the day that I gave you that picture. So I invited you to join us at the park. It was when Jonathan's eyes lit up when he saw you, that I realized that I wouldn't be able to leave you again. Because Jonathan was already in love with you too. I realized that I could never be happy without you, again, that day. Not that being Jonathan's mother.. father doesn't make me happy, because it does. It's just that I've always wanted a family, and you've been the only one for me, Severus Snape, since I realized just how Gay I am._

_Those years without you, were tougher than I ever could have imagined. I kept drifting off into memories. Our first kiss.. the first time we made love. I still remember our first… date. You wouldn't have called it a date, but I always have, because of what happened afterwards._

_Still to this day, when I'm feeling down, I look back and remember the look on people's faces when you and I walked into the Ministry Gala, side by side, and standing so close that we could have been touching. Alone, you and I as individuals were very good at silencing the people around us, but together… we didn't even have to try. It became effortless._

_After we talked to Jonathan that day in the park, I was worried that he would be upset at me. For not telling you about him, or him about you. But after we had gone our separate ways and I asked him, he just said that he was glad that you knew now._

_That morning that you came over for breakfast, I certainly wasn't expecting to hear what I heard you and Jonathan talking about in the kitchen, as I walked towards it. I also wasn't expecting all of the food. You are a damn good potions master Severus, but you were one hell of a horrible cook._

_I always thought that it was insane, how after we had kissed that first time, all of the tension between us melted away. Breakfast was cold when we finally tore ourselves apart from one another, and sat down to eat. But it was the most delicious meal, that I can remember having my entire life. We kissed everywhere after that. Brief kisses when we passed in the hallway, lingering kisses before we ate breakfast, heated kisses as you pressed me against the stairwell wall, or when we were covered in goo after I foolishly exploded a cauldron in your lab. As the weeks passed by though, tension started growing between us again. Then one night, it completely disintegrated. I didn't know that it had been getting tense because you were trying to figure out how to tell me something._

_As we were leaving the open house for Jonathan's school, I invited you over for a late dinner. It wasn't much, because I knew that Jonathan wouldn't be able to stay awake long after eating his weight in cookies at the school, despite both you and I having told him no more. After watching him nod off at the dinner table, I took him upstairs, gave him a bath, and tucked him into bed, where he fell asleep for the first time in six and a half years without a bedtime story._

_Severus Tobias Snape, you are the absolute best thing that has EVER happened to me! I don't tell you nearly as often as I should, but you are._

_There were three things that you and I were, are, will always be good at; Fighting, having fantastic make-up sex, and shocking the hell out of each other._

_Of all the things that people say about you, the fact that you're an incredibly romantic man isn't often one of them. You gave me Hedwig, my first friend. She had died trying to protect me, and you.. you gave her back. I don't know if I can ever find words expressive enough to convey how touched I felt when I shook the globe and saw her. I love you Severus Snape._

_You broke my heart Severus. I was so confused, because our arguments had virtually stopped, and we hadn't had anything but minor disagreements in months. I didn't understand, and I don't think that I ever will completely, what brought about the argument. You had been fine that morning, but when I got back.. the pain that I felt when you told me to leave… was unimaginable._

_Nothing touched me more, than when you dropped to one knee in front of the Weasleys, it was the most magical thing that you've ever done. I don't think that I can ever put into words how happy you made me for doing that. You proposing to me in front of them.. We found out that I was pregnant again, about three weeks after that. You took me to the hospital after an entire week of me throwing up, and not only did they discover that I was pregnant, but the healers were able to pinpoint the day that we conceived. It was the night of the open house._

_When Jonathan was born, it was like I lost you all over again. But getting up in the middle of the night to give him bottles didn't bother me nearly as much as I thought it might._

_Looking back over this letter, I realize how over the place it is Severus. But be it because of our children, you, or my old age, my mind is slipping. It has been for years now… but Severus… last night… you died. You lived longer than anybody thought you would, but you died. And after all these years, I just can't live without you. You, Severus Snape, are my whole entire world, but now you're dead. I will see you soon. As soon as I finish writing this letter, I will brew a potion that will give me eternal rest, and before I drink it, I will mail this to our children._

_I love you so much! When I found you yesterday, cold and stiff on our bed, I screamed until I lost my voice. Our kids don't know yet, because I haven't told them. They aren't supposed to come over until Tuesday, but as soon as they receive this letter, they will rush over to try and stop me, even though, they will be too late._

_I want to be put in the same coffin as you Severus, I want to lie with you forever. You are the only man, that I have ever loved. You took my virginity when I was 18 years old, and with it, you took my heart, my soul. I love you, with all of my heart. You are my eternity. I love you, and I'm so sorry that I cannot be strong anymore. I have spent so many years trying to be strong for you, because you wouldn't have wanted to be married to a weak man._

_I love you Severus,_

_ Harry James Snape_

**Total Story Word Count Without Intro/Outro's: 18,638**

**Thank you.**

**A/N (10-27) I've had a few comments about Harry killing himself. So I'm going to throw some numbers out there for you. Considering that the average wizard lives longer than the average muggle, let's say that wizards (and witches) age slower. Harry and Severus got married when Harry was nearly thirty (Sev would be fifty.) The epilogue takes place some 70 years after chapter 13, which would make Harry about 100, and Sev about 120. Jonathan would be about 80 or so. I mean it's not like he's killing himself and leaving young children around. Assuming that Jonathan had kids the same age as his parents had him, and so on and so forth, the children he'd be leaving behind are great great grandchildren or something of the sort. So while I agree that young Harry, with young children would never commit suicide, old Harry who just lost the love of his life, and doesn't want to be left alone by somebody he loves again, just might. I just wanted to throw that out there for you to consider. Thanks again. **


End file.
